


Right Where It Hurts

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cheating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: bruce finds out your pregnant by one of his henchmen.





	Right Where It Hurts

“That’s exactly why I fucked around with your shitty henchmen, you lying piece of shit!” you hollered out at Bruce as you grabbed the lamp by the bedside table and attempted to throw it at him. Instead of connecting with its intended target, the lamp went straight to the wall beside him and sent glass in every direction.

“I knew you were fucking around on me, Y/N.” Bruce snarled. His hands itched to wrap themselves around your throat and you were honestly hooping he would attempt to make such a move. “Is that why you don’t give a shit if I’m home or not?”

“You’re married to your goddamn job, Bruce!” you shouted at him. “When was the last time you fucked me? When was the last time we sat down and ate together? When was the last time we shared the bed together? Huh?! Tell me!”

“I want you out of here by the time I leave in the morning.” He threatened. “Dear God, Y/N, if I come back to this house tomorrow and you’re here, I’ll fucking slit your throat and send them off to whomever dick you’ve been sucking.”

“I’m carrying his child, you know that, right?” you nearly cackled as his body turned stiff. The look of utmost rage sent you down the rabbit hole and a burst of insane laughter spat from your mouth. “I’m carrying his child and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“What the fuck did you just say to me? Wanna repeat that?” 

“I said,  _I’m carrying his child and there’s nothing you can do about it.”_

“Get the fuck out. Pack your shit and call him to pick you up. Hell forbid your soul if I see you on the streets ever again.”

Cackling, you grinned. “You’re just pissed because you’ve been trying to impregnate me and you know your dick can’t stay up for more than two minutes! You’re pathetic.”

“Get the fuck out, Y/N.” He demanded. “I won’t ask again.”

“Fuck you, Bruce!” You grabbed the red stiletto that you were wearing and chucked it at him, missing again.


End file.
